Who am I?
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: When Bowser sends his troops to find a girl who is said to have magic powers and can help him kill the Mario brothers,  the chaos starts from there. Title may change.
1. A strange arrival

It was 4AM. I was in the living room playing Mario and Luigi Bowser's inside story. I was tired as heck but I have insomnia so I was used to playing video games until dawn. I was sitting on the leather couch, my butt a little numb, and I was at the final boss. Stupid Dark Bowser.

Just as I was about to defeat him, my sister walked into the living room and snatched the game right out of my hands.

"Hey!" I whined. "Give it back!"

"NO!" my sister, Gabby shouted. "It's 4AM!"

"Well you should be asleep then." I said, folding my arms.

"Listen, Victoria…" She said in a stern voice. "You need your sleep. If you spend too much time on that stupid game, you'll get carpel tunnel syndrome. Do you want that?"

I snatched my game back from her.

"After this boss." I said. "I almost have him!"

Gabby took my arm and dragged me into my room. After she slammed the door, I swore I could hear voices. But maybe it was just the normal voices I hear in the middle of the night. The ones in my head.

But this was different, because I heard three voices, all sounding quite similar. Then I started to listen to what they were saying.

"Are you sure this is the house?" I heard one say.

"It has to be! We've checked every other house on the block!" exclaimed another.

Frantically shaking, I walked to the window and looked out.

"H-hello?" I asked. I waited for an answer. Instead, I felt an arm pull me out of my window and shove me into a sack of some sort. (No pun intended)

I worriedly tried to get out of the bag but these people had a tight grip.

"L-LET ME OUT!" I screamed in a demanding demeanor.

"Stop struggling!" one guy said.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" I yelled. "MY MOM IS GONNA BE FURIOUS!"

Many minutes later, they turned the bag upside down and opened it, letting me fall face first. I fixed my hair.

"Just who do you think you are?" I asked as I turned to them. But these were no people. I could have recognized them from a mile away. They were KOOPAS.

They closed the cage I was in. Stunned, I began backing away.

Then I bumped into someone. It was Princess Peach.

"MARIO PLEASE SAVE ME!" she shouted into nothingness.

"P-P-P-P-P-Princess?" I asked. "WHERE AM I?"

"Wait…" Peach said. "You're 'her'…aren't you?"

_"Her?"_ I asked.

"You don't know…who you are, do you?" Peach asked, smoothing out her dress.

"I'm Victoria Marie Walker. I'm not special or anything." I said.

Peach laughed.

"THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" she snickered.

"What's so funny about low self-esteem?" I asked.

"No, it's funny that you don't know the importance of your existence. You're the most significant being alive." She said.

Just then, I heard heavy stomps. The gate was opened and I hid behind Peach.

"King Koopa!" Peach said, folding her arms.

Bowser took a few steps forward and chuckled.

"You're free to go, princess." He said. "But Victoria needs to stay."

"NO!" Peach said. "I REFUSE! YOU CAN'T USE HER POWERS FOR EVIL! YOU'LL KILL US ALL! I NEED HER FOR MY KINGDOM! IT'S BEING DESTROYED AS WE SPEAK!"

"Wait…but I didn't send anyone to destroy it." Bowser said.

"I know." Peach said, looking down. "Fawful has returned and he's still after my kingdom."

"Hey," Bowser said. "Not my problem. All I know is that this little girl is going to cause the death of the Mario brothers!"

"LITTLE GIRL?" I pouted. "I'M 13! AND I'M NOT GOING TO KILL ANYBODY!"

"Please," Peach said. "I need to protect my kingdom."

"Bowser, you never win, okay?" I said. "NEVER."

"You ought to listen to this girl." Peach said. "She does know all."

"I do?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, of course!" Peach said.

"Guards!" Bowser called. Two goombas and four Koopas came to Bowser's side.

"YES SIR!" they all said.

"Detain the princess. I have stuff to do." Bowser said, and with that, he grabbed me by the arm and began pulling me while Bowser's guards held Peach back.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Peach screamed as Bowser pulled me outside.

"Hey," he said. "How are you doing?"

"SEND ME HOME!" I hissed.

"Great, great. I see we're a little nervous. You're gonna do some training okay?" He said.

"W-what kind of training?" I asked.

"You're going to enhance your powers." He said with an evil grin.

"What kind of powers do I have? Why do I have them?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know what kind you have but…"

"What?" I asked.

"You know everything about the world around us. You know the answer to everything." Bowser said.

"Listen, I'm not some kind of God. I have no powers." I said.

"No, you're not a god, but you were born with powers that can't be activated in your dimension."

"Cool. Send me home please." I said.

"No. You're not going back. You're going to help me kill Mario and Luigi."

Before I could slap the heck out of Bowser, I heard an evil laugh. It was high pitched and annoying. I looked behind me and saw a little green dude floating with some kind of helmet.

"FAWFUL!" Bowser growled.

"A fool is you!" Fawful said, pointing at Bowser.

"Um…may I ask what the heck you're doing here?" I said, looking up at Fawful.

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" He said, landing to the ground. "You are the one who should be telling me!"

"Wuh-"

"What do you want, Fawful?" Bowser asked. "Because you're not getting Victoria."

"Oh, I am. And afterwards, you will enjoy a crying party and die from lack of victory." Fawful said.

Fawful charged towards me and without thinking, I put my hands over my head for protection and closed my eyes.

After realizing that Fawful was no longer trying to charge, I opened my eyes and found a transparent blue barrier surrounding me.

"D-Did I do that?" I asked, touching the force-field and burning my hand.

Bowser nodded.

"You have much power." Fawful said. "Fawful will return"

He gave an evil grin and flew away.

"Oh crap." I said. "What's he doing?"

"Probably devising a plan. But that shield thing was pretty cool." Bowser said. "You think you have any better powers?"

"STOP TRYING TO USE ME FOR MY POWERS! I NEED TO GO HOME!" I screamed. And at that moment, Bowser gave me a stunned look.

"Um…Victoria…" he said.

"What?" I asked, and with every step I took, he backed away.

"YOU'RE ON FIRE!" he screamed. I looked at my hand and it was engulfed in flames.

"GAH!" I screamed, though I felt nothing.

I dived into a nearby pond and the fire went away. Then I felt something bite my leg so I hopped out of the water. When I looked down, a cheep-cheep was biting my femur.

I picked it up and threw it so far, I couldn't see it anymore.

"Okay, what else can you do?" Bowser asked.

"Hey, the whole fire thing was an accident. I'm not doing anything else for you!"

"If you don't help me, you're never getting home." Bowser said.

"You jerk!" I said.

"It's your choice." He said, closing his eyess.

At that moment, I saw two people running from a distance. They were either coming towards me or Bowser. When they were close enough, I realized it was Mario and Luigi.

"YOU!" Bowser shouted.

"Give us the princess!" Mario shouted.

Luigi noticed my presence. When he saw me, he looked at me for awhile.

"M-Mario…" he whispered nervously. Mario looked at Luigi and then at me.

"What's up with the staring?" I asked.

Bowser grabbed my arm.

"Victoria, do that fire thing again!" Bowser yelled.

"NO!" I said, folding my arms. "I'm not gonna hurt anyone!"

"Victoria, you need to come with us NOW!" Luigi said nervously. He and Mario grabbed my arms and started running.

"Get back here!" Bowser screamed, running after us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. We ended up in a really ugly town or something. Homes were on fire, blood was everywhere, and toads were screaming for help.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The Mushroom Kingdom." Mario sighed. "Fawful took over."

I rolled up my sleeves.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING THIS FREAK DOWN!" I screamed, rushing towards Peach's castle.

"Wait!" Mario said. I ignored him and kept running.

I barged into the castle, as furious as I could be. I ran until I reached the top floor, and there was Fawful, looking outside and admiring what he had done.

He turned around.

"I see you are angry." He said. I looked down and realized I was on fire again. "I'm glad you are here. I was just about to invite you to my Fawful party."

Water spurted out of his helmet and I was no longer on fire.

Mario and Luigi rushed to my side.

"Victoria, you can't fight him, he's too strong!" Mario exclaimed.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW MY NAME?" I screamed.

"Now, for the using of you!" Fawful said, and after that, his helmet sprayed some sort of gas.

That's when I blacked out.

I woke up in a cage. I saw a blurry green dude in front of me on the other side. When I realized it was Fawful, I backed away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" I screamed. I stuck my arm through the cage and tried to smack Fawful but he backed up.

"I have victory!" he exclaimed. "You shall assist me with the taking of the world!"

"W-Where are Mario and Luigi?" I asked. "Y-You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"Oh, they are enjoying the wrath of my chain chomps." Fawful said proudly.

"C-Chain chomps?" I asked. "They'll be killed!"

"Of course. It'll take each life of theirs." Fawful stated. I punched the cage and it left a dent.

"I WANT ANSWERS! WHY AM I HERE? WHY AM I SO IMPORTANT ALL OF A SUDDEN?" I screamed, punching the cage until I broke the lock.

"I laugh at your cluelessness!" Fawful said. "You are to be helping me or I take your life."

I raised my arm and punched Fawful hard enough for him to fall down.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! JUST BUY YOUR OWN KINGDOM!" I shouted. I ran downstairs and searched all around the castle until I met a dead end. I turned around and Fawful was behind me.

"You are to never find those FINK RATS you call the Mario Brothers." Fawful said.

"No…WHERE ARE THEY?" I yelled.

"The death of them should have already taken place." He said.

"NO! THEY WERE GOING TO HELP ME!" I exclaimed. "NOW I'LL NEVER GET HOME!"

"Getting home will not happen to you." Fawful said. Then he pulled a remote from his pocket.

"W-What's that for?" I asked.

"For the controlling of you." Fawful laughed.

"No, I am not becoming your brainless zombie!" I said.

"Fawful intends to make no such zombies."

"Then how will you control me?" I asked. He pressed a red button and I felt an excruciatingly painful electric shock.

"I HAVE SUCCESS!" Fawful exclaimed.

"H-how did you-"

"Fawful implanted a chip into your arm while you were passed out." Fawful said.

"I believe this game was designed for children. THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFICULT!" I screamed, and about five huge fireballs shot out of my hands.

"Excellent." Fawful said. "Victory will belong to me."

**To be continued (Probably)**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. THE NAMELESS CHAPTER

"Listen," I said. "I think you have the wrong person, Fawful."

"Fawful makes no such mistakes." He said. "Now you will first assist me with the killing of Bowser. Fawful needs him not."

"NUH-UH." I said. "If you want the world, you're gonna have to earn it."

"Fawful is an adult and therefore, you must obey him." Fawful said.

"Yeah?" I said. "Whatever."

I started walking away.

"Walking away is unacceptable!" Fawful said.

I ignored Fawful and kept walking. He pressed his special button and again I felt the horrible pain of his stupid electrocution.

"That hurts!" I said after falling to my knees from the pain. "Stoppit!"

Fawful closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Then you must cooperate." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"And why is it that you need MY help?" I asked.

"Because," Fawful said. "The world's most powerful being is you."

"Please stop saying that!" I said. "I'm just a girl."

"There is a lot you don't know about yourself." Fawful said. He grabbed my arm and led me back up the stairs.

"So what happens after you rule the world?" I asked as he had me get into this floating round platform. (You know, the one with the rockets)

"Fawful is not to tell you just yet." He said as the floating thing went outside. He took it all the way to Bowser's castle and landed.

"So you're going to kill him unarmed?" I asked.

"Fawful has already established that you will do the killing." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, the thing about minions is that they are supposed to actually be on your side." I said.

"I have chortles at your stupidity!" Fawful laughed, practically dragging me into Bowser's castle. It turned out Peach was still there because I heard her scream "NOOOO!"

"Humph." Bowser said. "Are you here to fight, Fawful?"

"Indeed." Fawful said. I folded my arms.

"I never agreed to this." I said. Fawful pressed the button on his remote and shocked me.

"GAH! QUIT THAT!" I screamed.

"Hey, that's not fair! She's under your control!" Bowser said. "You're such a coward that you can't even battle me alone!"

"Fawful is no coward, for he is as brave as a meat-cake of victory." He said.

I started to sneak away as he was talking to Bowser. I went to Princess Peach's cage and picked the lock with a hairpin.

"Thank you." She whispered. We walked out of the castle and started talking about where Mario and Luigi could be. I was starting to feel nauseas but I was pretty sure it was nothing.

After about a half hour, Mario and Luigi actually ran up to us. They were covered in blood and exhausted.

"I-I'm sorry I let this happen!" I said. "We can't let him get away with this."

Mario and Luigi exchanged looks.

"Listen…kid…, I think Fawful actually won this time." Mario said.

I gasped.

"Y-You're Mario! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!" I exclaimed. "We're getting the Mushroom Kingdom back and putting an end to Fawful!"

"…A-Alright." Mario said, and at that exact second, I felt like my stomach had just exploded.

"AUGH!" I screamed. "It hurts!"

I curled up into a little ball on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Peach asked. I couldn't answer because I felt like my throat was closing in.

"Should we do something?" Luigi asked timidly.

That was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a few blurry figures. I blinked a few times and my vision became clear for the most part. I had a horrible headache and could tell I had a fever. I was sure I was in a hospital because I saw a toad in a doctor's uniform. He was talking to Mario, Luigi, and Peach at the moment.

I sat up and pulled my hair back. The doctor looked at me.

"You're awake!" he said with a grin. "You've been out for quite awhile."

"W-What happened?" I asked drowsily.

"Well, you collapsed and we still can't find out why." The doctor said. "Now tell me, are you from around here?"

"Nope." I said.

"Well, where did you come from?"

"Um…a planet called Earth…in the Milky Way…" I said. The doctor gasped.

"You…You're Victoria, aren't you?" he asked, as he was shaking a little. "THEE Victoria?"

"Yeah. That's my name." I said.

"And…You're from…another galaxy?"

"Another dimension actually." I said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

The doctor cleared his throat and calmed down.

"It seems that your body can't fight off any sicknesses off of your home planet. You're not immune to them. You're vulnerable to almost every disease we know of." He said, writing some information on his chart. "If you don't get treatment, you'll be affected by every virus you're exposed to. And I'm afraid that even a refreshroom won't help you much."

"Do you have any medication I could take?" I asked.

"Well, I could prescribe you some pills that boost your immune system but…it comes with side effects." He said.

"What kind of side effects?" I wondered.

"Well, there's nausea, headaches, trouble sleeping, lightheadedness, sweating, blurry vision, fatigue, swelling, bloating, fainting, and a few deaths were reported. I only recommend this to patients who desperately need it. And since the medication was made for…normal people, there's no telling what it could do to you. It might even backfire."

"Normal people?" I asked in a frustrated demeanor, "I'm normal!"

"You're funny." He said with a tiny grin. "Now, how do you feel right now?"

"Horrible." I said. "I think I'm seeing auras." (Some people see them before migraines)

"Any pain or anything?" he asked.

That's when I remembered something.

"H-hey, I have this chip in my arm. Can you get it out?" I asked.

"A chip? What kind of chip?"

"Almost like...a computer chip." I said.

"Is it there for any particular reason?" the doctor asked.

"Well, Fawful put it there to-"

"FAWFUL?" he asked, backing away a little. "Listen, please, for the sake of our lives, STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

"I'm trying to." I said. "Could you please get it out?"

"You'll need an appointment for that. I could write you in for 10:00 tomorrow." He said. "But it would require a minor surgery."

"No, no, I need to get going. I really have to stop Fawful." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I know we're in a dire situation but it will become worse if he takes advantage of your powers." He said.

"How come everyone knows my name and that I have powers?" I asked.

"Well…" he said. "We've been kind of waiting for you."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I think I've said too much. Anyhow, keep out of harm's way. It'll bite you in the butt if you don't."

"But if I don't do something, everyone will be under Fawful's control." I said.

"But if you fail-"

"I won't! I've beaten Fawful before and I'll do it again!" I said.

"Yes, but that was much easier. All you had to do was press some buttons and then he was gone. It won't be too easy now that you're HERE." He said.

"I'll just put my best foot forward!" I said.

"Yeah, if you want your leg burnt to a crisp and your face pounded to a pulp." He murmured.

"Hey," I said. "I would be willing to risk anything for you guys!"

"I understand." The doctor said. "But…Fawful is just too powerful. He's already turning people into slaves. We barely even beat him last time! And now he's even stronger."

"I know…but Mario and Luigi have always been able to beat him!" I said.

"Yes, I know. I'm really sorry but I highly implore you not to-"

"Please! I promise I'll be successful! I'll put an end to Fawful! I'll make sure he knows never to mess with us again!"

The doctor sighed.

"Fine." He said. "But if anything happens, just remember I TOLD YOU SO."

"Okay." I said, nodding. He handed me a prescription.

"Be careful." He said as I slowly got up.

"I will." I said as we left the room. We picked up the medication and began heading back to Bowser's castle.

LONGEST WALK EVER.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! It won't hurt you, I promise! I mean…unless it does. Don't hurt yourself, just press the little review button. It's there for a reason.**

**No reviews= no more stories.**

**Reviews= Happy Moi :D**


	3. Hello there!

So, Mordecai and Rigby- oops, wrong story. XD

Anyhow…

When we arrived at Bowser's castle…it wasn't really a castle anymore. It looked more like a dump. And Bowser was sitting in front of it with his face in his arms.

I walked up to him.

"A-Are you crying?" I asked. He looked up and his eyes were red.

"No. I don't cry. I never cry!" Bowser yelled. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well…Fawful destroyed my castle and took all of my minions." He said.

"Oh, that's horrible." I said. I looked at Mario and Luigi who were shaking their heads as if to say "Don't you dare help him."

I turned back to Bowser.

"Now we're all gonna die." He said. "He just has so much power now."

I gulped down one of my pills.

"Bowser, if there's one thing I know about you, it's the fact that you think you're better than everyone-"

"Correction," he said. "I AM better than everyone."

"Well you're sitting here crying and-"

"I'M NOT CRYING!" he sniffled.

"…Of course not…" I said. "I would help you but…you did kidnap me and all."

"HELPMEGETEVERYTHINGBACK!" he demanded, standing up and picking me up by the collar of my shirt.

"First…put me down." I said. Bowser did as told. "Now, I WOULD LIKE to help you…"

Bowser growled furiously.

"Do so then." Bowser said.

"But alas," I said, "Good guys simply can't team up with bad guys. As much as I would like to help you, I'm not sure it would work out. You want me to kill the Mario Brothers yet, I'm on their side."

"You're more annoying than Chippy." Bowser mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I asked.

"N-nothing." Bowser said. "Fine…I'll be…n-n-n-"

"Say it." I said.

"I'll be nice to you guys. JUST UNTIL I HAVE MY MINIONS BACK AND MY CASTLE IS BACK IN SHAPE!" Bowser said.

"Deal." I sighed. "So where did Fawful go?"

"Well, uh, after you left, he went looking for you." Bowser said.

"Oh God." I said, slapping my face. "Which way did he go?"

"It's not like I remember! I was too distracted by my demolished castle, thank you very much." Bowser said.

"I don't like that tone, mister." I said. "Now, if you were a menacing little freak, where would you go?" (To Fanfiction ;D)

"Um, I'd stay home and wear a muumuu." Bowser said. I did a facepalm.

"Um, okay, why don't we just-"

"AHYEHEHEHEHEYEEE!"

I knew that laugh.

We simultaneously turned around and Fawful was there.

"Hey!" Peach said. "Leave us alone!"

"Fawful is not leaving so soon." He grinned.

"Humph, "I said, "but nobody enjoys your company!'

"And that is the very reason Fawful is evil." He said. "Now, for the carrying out of my plan."

"I bet it's not as clever as your last one." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You are to be silent!" he said, pressing the button on his remote.

You know that feeling when your leg falls asleep? I felt that for just a split second. Except I felt it in my face and my arms too.

"I have fury!" Fawful screeched, "Why aren't you hurting like the tomato pie of sliciness?"

"That sounds gross." I giggled.

"You are seeming to lack maturity." Fawful grinned. "It is okay though, for you will be the delicious whipped topping to my chocolate cake of evil"

"Uh…" I said. "So you're gonna eat me?"

"Fawful is not amused." He said. "But he will not argue with a handful of fink rats like you."

"You used to be my favorite villain." I mumbled.

"Minions!" Fawful called. Countless Hammer Bros., Bob-ombs, Koopas, Goombas, and Shy Guys came from the bushes.

"Yes, lord Fawful!" they all announced at once.

"Not this again." Bowser said, rolling his eyes.

"Minions!" Fawful said. "Take these fink rats into my dungeon! But leave the minor here. Fawful is needing her."

That was it.

I wasn't going to get angry. I'd catch on fire again. So I went in front of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser and somehow, I produced a shield that went around all of us. The shield held back all of Bowser's minions.

"Good job!" Peach said. My legs began to wobble. You can't imagine how hard it is to keep a force-field around five people.

"I HAVE FURY!" Fawful screamed. "But Fawful knows that you can't hold up a shield forever."

"I-It's starting to hurt." I said. Finally, my body gave out and the shield disappeared. I fell to the ground with exhaustion.

"GET UP! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO LAY THERE LIKE A BRICK!" Bowser yelled.

"Y-You're not paying me at all." I said, getting up and dusting myself off.

"NOW!" Fawful said. "Take place with the attacking!"

All of Bowser's ex-minions came running towards us. Mario and Luigi started fighting all of Fawful's minions. I hid behind Bowser and Peach who did, in fact, try to ensure that Fawful's minions didn't lay a finger on me. The next time I looked up, Mario and Luigi looked like their energy was declining. After awhile, they were both KO'd, leaving Bowser, Peach, and me devastated.

"MARIO! LUIGI!" Peach screamed. They were taken away by Bowser's minions and I was afraid I'd never see them again.

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" Fawful laughed. Soon, they took Peach away too. (You would have expected her to be the FIRST to go down)

I climbed up on Bowser's shoulders.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to do that!" he growled. Then he resumed blowing fire and punching his ex-minions.

"You're taking quite some damage." I said.

"Shut up!" Bowser snapped. "You try fighting these guys off then!"

I shook my head.

"I don't have experience." I said, hopping down from his shoulders.

Once all of Fawful's minions that were in the area were KO'd by Bowser, Fawful sighed.

"I have despair." Fawful said. I walked out and placed my hands on my hips.

"Then give up! The Mario brothers have beat you before and they'll beat you again!" I yelled. "So go home, sit on the couch, and watch Happy Tree Friends or something!"

"Fawful is not to be giving up. He will crush the mustached fink rats like a grape of grapeness. And you will watch in terror."Fawful laughed.

"Yeah?" I asked. "You can't do that in an E rated game!"

Fawful laughed.

"I laugh at your naiveté, for this is life, and it is no game." He said.

"No, you're not supposed to really exist!" I said. "You were created by a group of geniuses in Japan!"

"Yes but…Fawful has no time for explaining!" He said.

"Well since your minions are all gone, will you give up?" I asked.

"Oh, that is where you are to be wrong." Fawful said. "Midbus!"

"Crap," Bowser and I said simultaneously. An ugly pink monster thing came from…I actually don't know where he came from.

"Yes, Lord Fawful," he said. "Are you needing me?" (A/N: Ah, two villains that speak in total Engrish. Love it.)

"Midbus, destroy the Bowser beast." Fawful ordered.

"You just don't quit, do you?" Bowser growled.

"Now with the destroying of your-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Your face is giving me a headache!"

Midbus growled a little.

"Bwahaha!" Bowser chuckled. Midbus threw a punch at Bowser, and just like that, he was KO'd.

"Wha-…how did you…"

Before I could finish that sentence, I started running. I found myself at a dead-end and was cornered by Fawful and that monster thing.

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded.

"Fawful thinks you shouldn't worry about that." Fawful laughed. My legs began to tremble and I lost my balance for a second.

"Go away!" I screamed. Midbus reached his arm over to grab me and I bit him.

"YOWCH!" he exclaimed. "It bit me!"

"Leave me alone!" I snapped. Before I could react, Midbus had me in a chokehold.

I tried to pry his hand off of me but then everything became blurry and I decided to close my eyes. Just for a second.

Right…

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I felt my way around and realized I was in a cage. AGAIN.

Then, Fawful and Midbus walked in, turning on the lights.

"Finally, you have awaken." Fawful said. "You have been sleeping for a long time."

"W-What happened?" I asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days." Midbus said, folding his arms. Then everything that had happened came back to me.

"You!" I said, reaching my arm through the cage. Midbus backed away.

"Lord Fawful, may I be suggesting that we begin with the world domination?" Midbus asked.

"Of course." Fawful laughed. He opened the cage I was in and I backed away.

"No," I said. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"You must." Fawful said. He gave me an evil grin that sent chills down my spine. "You have one chance. Listen to Fawful or you'll be sorry."

"N-No!" I said. "I'll never listen to you!"

"Alright." Fawful said. "Midbus, take her away."

"You mean to the-"

"Yes, you are to be taking her away." Fawful said. Midbus nodded.

Never in my life had I been as scared as I was then and there.

**REVIEW! I will love you forever if you do! :D**


	4. Much chortles :D

As much as I resisted, I had just woken up and couldn't fight back very well when they had both grabbed me. I screamed and kicked and then realized I was just as defenseless as Princess Peach.

They tied me up and put me into a room with a giant TV.

"What does this prove?" I asked. They turned the TV on and left the room. I saw a little squiggly line on the screen and it morphed into Fawful's face.

"You are obeying Fawful. Fawful is your master. Fawful has fury." It repeated. I rolled my eyes.

I was wondering if this was what they used to hypnotize Bowser's minions.

"I'll just close my eyes then." I said. I closed my eyes but the sound of the stupid video still seemed to irk my brain. It was better than watching "Friday" by Rebecca Black, but still it was the next worst thing.

After a couple of hours, I began repeating what I heard on TV.

"I am obeying Fawful. Fawful is my master. Fawful has-"

When I realized what I was saying, I put my hands to my mouth. I wasn't going to let this happen. I tried to block out the noise but I just couldn't.

"You are obeying Fawful." It said. It made my head throb with pain.

I began to believe what I was hearing. I couldn't stop it and my brain began to give in.

It was hours before Fawful came in and untied me. I stood up.

"Now," Fawful said, grabbing my arm and walking out of the room. "Who will you obey from now on?"

"Y-You, Lord Fawful." I said. I wasn't aware of what I was doing or saying.

"I have chortles!" he grinned. "Now, go to the dungeon downstairs. Take care of the fink rats I have sent there. Fawful needs them out of his way."

"Yes, Lord Fawful I said, walking downstairs. I had no idea who these people were anymore. I was completely brainwashed.

"Victoria!" Peach exclaimed happily. "You're here to save us!"

I gave an evil grin.

I untied her first, then I untied Mario, Luigi, and Bowser.

They realized that I had the key and I had locked the door.

"Aren't you gonna let us out?" Bowser asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said.

"We haven't…WE HAVEN'T EATEN FOR TWO AND A HALF DAYS!" Luigi complained, shaking me by the shoulders. I slapped him across the face.

He sniffled.

"What's wrong with you?" Peach asked. "Apologize now!"

"No." I said, shooting a fireball at her. She passed out and everyone stared at me.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Bowser snapped. "We agreed to get along until we fix everything!"

"I don't recall that." I said. I punched him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he said. I pinched his shoulder and he passed out.

I faced the strangers I no longer knew.

"Time to die." I said. I was about to punch Luigi first but Mario grabbed my arm in mid-punch.

"Listen," Mario said. "We know how much you miss being on Earth; we kind of wanted to go back when we came from Brooklyn. But you can't take that anger out on us."

"I'm not angry." I said. I punched Mario so hard, it knocked him out. Either that, or he was dead.

"Hey!" Luigi exclaimed angrily. He karate-flipped me over and I fell on my head.

"That kind of hurt, Green-Stache." I said, rubbing my head. He kicked my leg and I fell on my butt.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, twisting my arm behind my back.

"I-I don't know…what you're talking about," I said. I stood up and punched his face, making his hat fall off. I karate-flipped him like he had done to me.

I had finally knocked him out…except there was a trail of blood coming from his head.

I picked up his hat and looked at it.

What did the "L" stand for?

I knew that at least one of them wasn't dead so I left the room, taking the hat with me.

But I forgot to lock the door.

"Lord Fawful," I said, bowing down. "I've completed my task."

Fawful smiled.

"I have chortles!" he laughed.

We went outside and began destroying things. This lasted many hours. If Lord Fawful liked the sight of blood and screaming people, I did too.

When we got back to the castle, I was rewarded with my own room. It only had a bed, a dresser with a mirror, and a bathroom to the right. The ceiling light was bright and the room was as clean as possible.

I decided to go to bed early since I was pretty pooped.

I sat on the edge of the bed but hadn't turned the light out yet.

I pulled out the strange hat that the Green-stached man had been wearing.

It looked familiar.

Very familiar.

I kept staring at it. As far as I knew, Fawful had taught me all I know.

I looked at the hat again. Then I thought of the red-stached man's hat. It was red.

The colors red and green made my brain tingle.

Then I tried to figure out what the "L" stood for.

_Lucas, Leonardo, Lincoln, Lance, Larry, Laurence, Leon, Leroy, Luis, Luke, Luigi-_

My brain told me to stop there. That name rang a bell.

Luigi…

_Hmm…_

I looked at the hat again. He seemed to know who I was. How was this possible?

I thought hard. Things slowly came back to me. I only remembered a few details.

Mario was his older brother…

They were like…heroes. But Fawful said they were the villains. Fawful would have never lied to me, right?

Let's see…the lady in pink wore a crown. Was she a queen? She looked too young. She must have been a princess.

Princess…

The name came into my head.

Peach?

How did she know my name? Why would a princess know who I was?

I began to think. I was sitting there for half an hour trying to find out who these people were and why they wouldn't get out of my head.

Finally, I almost had it pieced together.

Bowser was part of the koopa species, and he despised Mario and Luigi. He kidnapped the princess a lot because he loved her but she loved Mario.

So, again, how did they all know me? And why was the bad guy working with the good guys?

Then I remembered what Bowser had said earlier that day.

"We agreed to get along until we fix everything!"

What was there to fix?

Had I done something wrong? What happened?

Then I remembered being kidnapped by Bowser.

He can't be on my side if he did that.

But then he let me go…something about my powers. I hardly knew how to use them. What did he want them for?

How did he know that I was special? How does everyone know that?

Then I remembered…

Everything!

It all came back. Everything that had happened. And when it hit me, I threw the neon green hat across the room and backed away as if it was possessed.

Then I realized that I may or may not have killed the only people that could help me. I slowly picked up the hat and looked at it again.

I had to get out of that castle! Away from Fawful.

I climbed out the window and onto a nearby tree. I climbed down and began walking. It was late, and I needed a place to stay, just until morning.

I looked around. Everything was destroyed.

I finally just gave up on looking for a place, got a mushroom from a nearby block, ate it, and then fell asleep on the grass.

I woke up in the same place. It must have been about 11AM.

I stood up and started looking for a way back home. The world was already doomed so what was the point of staying? So Fawful could use me to kill more people?

Out of nowhere, I felt someone pin me to the ground.

"S-STOP!" I yelled, getting up and pushing them off. I looked behind me and saw Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser.

They looked like they were about to kill me.

I backed away and tossed Luigi his hat back to him.

"Now," Peach said, pulling out a turnip that I assumed she would use as a weapon. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't blow out your brains and kill you."

"I-I'm so sorry!" I said. "It was Fawful! H-He brainwashed me!"

I felt tears of guilt roll down my cheeks.

"Really?" Peach asked. "Okay, but what you did still wasn't acceptable. You could have killed us."

"I…sort of…"

"What?" Peach asked angrily. "What did you do?"

"Destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom…" I confessed.

She clenched her hands into fists.

"After we get rid of Fawful, you're fixing everything up, missy!" she said sternly. I sniffled.

"Okay…" I said, wiping the tears from my face. "But I…really…want to go home."

"You can't! We'll all die if you don't help us! Don't you see how dire our situation is?" Peach asked. She began to sob. "W-Why would you do that to us?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I'm in a fictitious world and need to get back to-"

"THERE'S NOTHING FICTITIOUS ABOUT IT!" Peach cried. "Why don't you understand that?"

"All I know is that I have a little brother, a big sister, and two parents at home waiting for me." I said. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Should we just tell her?" Luigi asked Peach. Peach looked back at me and knelt to my level.

"Listen…you were…born in the Mushroom Kingdom. Your parents were evil and had been experimenting with illegal magic. They had made themselves so powerful and wealthy that they ruled the world. When you were born, those powers were passed to you but your parents were arrested and sentenced to death. Powers that were so dangerous were disposed of. You would have been killed too but instead, you were sent to Earth, where your powers would no longer work." Peach sighed. "Does that make sense, honey?"

"N-NO!" I said. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"It's the truth." Bowser said. "And we knew one day you'd come back."

"I-I didn't come back!" I said, and pointed at Bowser. "You kidnapped me!"

I ran as fast and far as I could. I found a lake and sat down next to it, silently playing with the grass.

What if all of that was true? It didn't matter, I still had a family back at home and I was extremely homesick.

I felt someone sit next to me. I knew it was Peach.

"Go away." I moaned. She put her arm around my shoulder and I slapped her hand so she pulled it away.

"It's nothing to be upset about." Peach said.

"Yes it is." I said. "You just told me that my biological parents are dead. Am I supposed to be happy?"

"This is why we didn't want to tell you." Peach said.

"I-I don't like it here." I sobbed. "I always thought that…this was such a great, idyllic place but I was wrong."

"It used to be." Peach said. "And you can change it back."

"NO!" I said. "I hate all of you! Maybe I should have just stayed with Fawful, because it looks like he's winning!"

"Y-You don't know what you're saying." Peach said. "Please, just help us. You won't regret it. You have to get rid of Fawful and help everyone out!"

"Do it yourself! It's your kingdom!" I said. "Having me deal with your problems for you…doesn't help anyone!"

"But no one else can beat Fawful! You're our only chance!" Peach cried.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm just too…overwhelmed." I said. "I couldn't possibly take on Fawful."

Peach looked at me.

"Fine" she said. "but for now, let's just stick together, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed. "But…where do we stay for now?"

Peach sighed.

"Let's look around in an area that you didn't destroy." She said.

We all agreed and began walking.

I wished we knew where we were going because none of us did.

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND MANY CUPCAKES FOR YOU! CUPCAKES TO EAT ON YOUR CHAIR OF WIN WHILE YOU HAVE CHORTLES!**

**:D**


	5. Maybe I'll name this chapter tomorrow

**THAT'S MAMA LUIGI TO YOU, MARIO!**

We were walking so much, I fell asleep and Bowser had to carry me.

When I woke up, I was in a strange room with a table, two beds, and a window. I sat up and saw Peach on one of the beds, looking at the light snow outside.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A hotel." She responded. "I had some extra coins."

"Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"We got three rooms. One for the girls, one for Mario and Luigi, and one for Bowser." She said.

"Okay." I said. I got up and sat in a chair. "So, after Fawful's gone, I can go home, right?"

Peach sighed.

"If you insist, yes." She said. "Just try to relax for now, okay, dear? And don't worry, you won't be alone, because Mario and Luigi are going to help you fight Fawful."

"Okay." I said, popping a pill into my mouth. I stared at the phone. I wished I could call home. Then, no one would have to worry about me being gone.

Peach yawned and turned on the TV. Some channels didn't come in due to the TV stations being destroyed.

"Watch whatever you want." She said, turning in her bed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Kay." I said. I started watching some soap opera. It's interesting when you have toads instead of people.

Then, I began to think how badly I wanted to go home and never look at another Mario game again. If I tried to tell anyone back home what had happened this week, they would send me to a mental hospital. I was pretty sure it wasn't a dream. But still, I had to go home. I was going to find a way. I looked at Peach to make sure she was sleeping and walked opened the window. The snow was a little deep, and living in a big California city, I had only seen snow once before. I didn't really want to run away. Everyone was counting on me. But still, I would be more willing had they asked me nicely to help them instead of kidnapping me.

I stared out the window. I knew with every fiber of my being that I had to go home. I took one last look at Peach and climbed outside. Yes, I climbed out of a two-story hotel. Yes, it hurt my butt.

I put the hood of my jacket over my head. The whole time I looked for a way home, I felt like a traitor. A jerk. These people trusted me, and yet, I'm basically causing their death.

They're not even real people, right? Maybe I was experiencing a fever dream, or I was in a coma and couldn't wake up.

What the shell was I doing? I obviously needed the help of whoever brought me to the Mushroom Kingdom. They would know the way back to Earth.

Bowser's minions.

But of course, they were all brainwashed, right?

I continued walking.

"WHO GOES THERE?" I heared. I halted and backed away a little.

It was pitch black but obviously someone knew I was there.

"M-Me…" I shivered. "Just a girl."

"And what are you doing out so late at night during weather like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I said. "But I'm just trying to get home."

"Oh," the feeble voice said. "Well, mine got destroyed so I'm just looking for a place to go."

"I'm sorry." I said. "Can I help you somehow?"

"Not unless you can repair a house during a blizzard." He said. "My name is Tobi by the way. What's yours?"

I was afraid he would know who I was, just like everyone else. Then he would make a big deal.

"Why is that important?" I asked. "If I can fix your house, will you help me get home?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said happily. I pulled out a small light from my pocket and saw a small toad in front of me with blue spots on his head. With the help of this light, I realized that there was nothing around us. No homes. No people. I had somehow gotten away from civilization.

"Well, where was your house?" I asked, looking around.

"Um…well…I don't know." He sniffled. "But could you help me with one more thing?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Could you help me find my parents? I sort of got seperated from them." He said.

"Well, when and where did you see them last?" I asked.

"About six miles away three hours ago." He replied. I looked around.

"That's kind of far." I said. "Well, since we're both kind of lost, let's find somewhere to stay for now."

"Okay then." He said. I began walking and he grabbed my arm. As cold as it was, I gave him my jacket.

Then, we finally found some sort of house. It was abandoned though. I walked up to it, opened the door, and we walked inside.

"There." I sighed as I managed to close the front door. Tobi turned on a light. I was surprised that the electricity even worked. The house was fairly small. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, a couple of chairs, a couch, and a fireplace.

I lit the fireplace and sat in a chair next to it. Tobi fell asleep on the couch but I simply couldn't sleep at all.

The others probably knew I was gone and would kill me if they found me. Well, they couldn't kill me since they wanted my help but still, they wouldn't be able to forgive me.

It must have been 10AM when Tobi woke up. I was in the kitchen, eating a few mushrooms from the fridge. Food from the Mushroom Kingdom was easily preserved, and it rarely went bad.

Tobi looked out the window and then back at me.

"Hey! It stopped snowing!" he cheered. Well, the sun was out but the snow was still piled high.

We walked out the door and we were on our way.

Where the koopa shell were we going?

**REVIEW! OR I WILL BE SAD!**

** REVIEW AND YOU GET CUPCAKES!**


	6. BWAHAHAWKWARDLAUGH!

I sighed with exhaustion. We had been walking for miles with no idea where we were going. My hair had icicles in it and was no longer the shiny coal black it used to be. I was going through severe computer withdrawal syndrome because I felt like I needed to check my Facebook, Deviantart, Fanfiction, Youtube, Yahoo, Gaia, and whatever else. I was just hoping to be home within the next day. But first things first, I had to help Tobi (but I thought of this as just another obstacle that detained me from reaching my goal).

"So what's first on our to do list?" I yawned.

"We're going to fix my house and find my parents." He said sternly, as if the question had agitated him.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"Seven and a half." He responded. "How old are YOU?"

"I'm thirteen." I said, folding my arms. Just then, I realized that we were finally back to civilization. Sure, toads and other weird creatures were dead and sprawled out on the floor near burning houses while others mourned the deaths of loved ones. But still, there were people, and these were the people I were letting down.

I put the hood of my jacket on my head. If I was recognized, there's no telling what would happen.

Tobi ran ahead of me and to a house with a broken roof and some busted windows.

"This is it." He said. "Can you fix it?"

"I'm a thirteen-year-old girl. I can't fix a house without supplies." I said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, we could go find the Mario Brothers so they could lend us some hammers." He said.

My eyes widened. They wouldn't be too happy to see me again.

"Well, I'm sure other people have hammers. Why don't we ask a…hammer brother?" I suggested.

"They were all brainwashed by Fawful." He said. "Where else would we find a hammer?"

"I don't-"

At that very second, that weird doctor from the hospital had spotted me, and he recognized me.

"Hey," he said, walking up to me. "Have you been taking those pills?"

"Yes." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Uncle Patrick!" Tobi cheered.

"Uncle?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yup. Hi, Tobi." He said.

"So, why aren't you at work?" I asked him.

"I'm helping people. Plus, my office was destroyed by Fawful and his minions." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"If you're so determined in beating Fawful, why are you here?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, I uh…well…um…sort of…gave up and may or may not have gotten a little homesick." I said.

"Wait," he said. "You abandoned the Mario brothers, didn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't really say 'abandoned'…" I said. The doctor placed his hands on his hips.

"So you're going to just let us die? YOU CRUEL, SELFISH, SON OF A-"

"What's he talking about?" Tobi asked, tugging on my shirt.

"Nothing." I said, turning back to the doctor who was fuming with anger.

"I can't believe you would just give up like that!" he growled. "Although Fawful hasn't been seen today, there's no reason why you can't go get him!"

"Hey, you're the one who said it was too dangerous!" I said. "You didn't want me to go after Fawful!"

"Yes," he said. "But that was before…"

"Before what?" I asked.

"Before Tobi's parents were killed." He said.

"But…why?" I asked. "What did they do?"

"Fawful killed almost a third of the toads in the mushroom kingdom. It just happened." He said. Tobi became really quiet. Most kids would have been bawling, but not him.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "But I need to go home."

"YOU, YOU, YOU." The doctor said. "It's always about YOU, isn't it? You'll kill a whole planet just because you're a little homesick. But of course, we don't have feelings, RIGHT?"

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty. I don't belong here and I have to go home." I said.

"And you'll jeopardize millions of lives so you can go home to your stupid planet in your stupid universe? How do you sleep at night knowing that you're such a SICK, HORRIBLE, and UNCARING person? Does it feel good to know that you're killing so many people?" he snapped.

"No, but it would feel AWESOME to go home to California where it ISN'T 20 degrees!" I yelled. "Can't you just accept the fact that I don't know how to use my powers correctly and therefore CAN'T help you?"

"Powers?" Tobi asked quietly. He looked at his uncle. "Is she…-"

"Yes." He said. "It's HER."

Tobi folded his arms.

"So, if you had gotten rid of Fawful…we wouldn't be in this mess!" Tobi said angrily. "You're not even gonna TRY?"

"It's complicated." I said. "Look, it's not my fault that Fawful wants the world for himself. Why can't the Mario brothers defeat Fawful like always?"

"Because…" the doctor said. "Because this time, a couple of middle-aged plumbers aren't going to be enough. Fawful is stronger now. He's recovered from his last battle with the Mario Brothers and now…he's more powerful than ever. Don't you understand that you're our only hope?"

"It's just too stressful." I said. "Do you know what it's like to have to complete such a difficult task?"

"You wouldn't know. You didn't even try." He replied. "But fine. Just go on home. I'll see you in the afterlife."

I began walking and I was surprised that Tobi still followed me.

"Why are you coming with me? Don't you hate me like everyone else?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "Your universe sounds nicer than ours right now, so I want to go with you."

"Thanks, Tobi." I said, patting him on the head, wondering what my family would think about bringing home a little mushroom guy. It's not like I didn't feel bad for him. I knew what it was like to lose people who were close to me. Like my Grandma, my cousin, and my little brother. Not to mention that my 19-year-old brother was in college and would soon be alone in a cruel world.

That's when a koopa passed us by. He was simply walking alone, and I stopped him.

"Excuse me," I said. "Do you happen to be one of Lord Fawful's minions?" (A/N: She addressed him as "Lord Fawful" to avoid suspicion)

"Actually…" he said. "I managed to escape from Fawful. I'm king Bowser's minion."

"Were you with the crew who kidnapped me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"TAKE ME BACK!" I said. "PLEASE!"

"Heck no!" he said. "We need you to-"

"Please! Just take me home and…I'll bake you cookies!" I offered.

As gullible as people are, he was probably the most gullible koopa in existence.

"Okay." He said. He led Tobi and me for many more miles until we reached a pipe. We crawled through and ended up right back on Earth…in a sewer.

We climbed up the ladder and began walking. We got many stares.

Finally, I was back at my house. I thanked the stupid koopa and walked through my front door which was strangely unlocked.

"I'm home!" I announced. "Gabby? Mom? Dad?"

"There's no Gabby or authority figures here." I heard a voice say from the kitchen. I slowly proceeded into the kitchen and saw a little person in a red cloak. "ONLY FAWFUL IS HERE!"

Oh crap. This was bad.

**To be continued…**

**Apparently, it's annoying to ask for reviews. –GLARES-**

**WELL, SORRY.**


	7. The shortest, most confusing chapter yet

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I shouted, throwing my iron at Fawful. It didn't hurt him one bit.

"Hmm, Fawful's plan is working correctly. He knew you would run away. That is when Fawful decided that he does not only want one planet for the taking- and poor, defenseless Victoria is useless on her own planet." Fawful announced proudly with an evil grin.

"Where's my sister?" I asked in a rude tone. "Where are my parents?"

"They are being taken care of. If you surrender, you are to have them back." He said.

"I can wait." I said, cracking my knuckles. "You're one of the easiest bosses to beat."

"Not when you are a powerless little girl." He said.

"I don't think you have much of a right to call me LITTLE, Mr. Bean." I said. I hadn't realized it, but the koopa who had led us here had taken some cookies from my fridge and left.

"Oh, but I do. For I, Lord Fawful, will be the ruler of this planet, and my own. You will cry, and for your rudeness, you will apologize." He said. "And that's not the best part. The best part is-"

"Look, I don't care about the best part! Just leave my planet alone! You have your own planet to take!" I exclaimed.

"Fawful wants your planet as well. BUT Fawful will not dominate this planet, if you are surrendering to me." He said. "So, what will it be?"

I glared at him. This was a horrible scenario, and I had almost no way out.

"Isn't there someone else in existence who is more powerful than me?" I asked. "Just go after them."

"I am loving your selfishness." Fawful smirked. "Fawful only knows of one such being. And that is you. So surrender and listen to Fawful!"

"No." I said. "Please, just leave my planet alone. Trust me, you don't want it. There's global warming and…people who eat soybeans like you."

"Fawful will change that when he is the king of TWO worlds." He said.

"Just take over Pluto. It's cold, just like your heart. And it's lonely. It could use your company."

I would have loved to end this story with "He decided to move to Pluto and leave us alone. The end." But…that's not exactly what happened.

"Fawful is staying here. Surrender or he will carry out his plan, and become your planet's ruler." He said.

"Why don't you just give up already? You were defeated in Superstar Saga AND Bowser's Inside Story. Give it a rest. Why are you still after innocent people?" I asked.

"Fawful had been seeking revenge, for the mustaches had killed Cackletta. And now Fawful is so awesome that he is still being evil with the evilness of a dark chocolate fondue."

"I wish that made sense." I said. I was about to punch that little green freak when he grabbed my hand in mid-punch and somehow…some way…he electrocuted me.

"Fawful has chortles at your incompetence. You are nothing on this planet." He said.

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed. I grabbed the phone and began to call the police.

"Fawful blocked the phone lines." He smirked. I put my ear to the phone and heard no dial tone.

I grabbed a kitchen knife from the drawer and was just about to stab Fawful. I struck at his head, and nothing happened, as if he was made of steel.

Fawful laughed like he always did. I was so frustrated. So confused. So I did the first thing any teenager would have done.

I ran into my room, slammed the door, and screamed into my pillow. Tobi tried to comfort me, as I was crying hysterically. It's quite weird that I would throw a huge fit like that while Tobi didn't shed a single tear after losing his parents.

All hope was lost. I was just…devastated. Then, I heard a new voice.

"HELLO YELLO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

** Hmm, who could it be? I don't know. But this chapter was kind of short.**


	8. Another short chapter HAHA!

I looked up, and saw a little yellowish star sprite that had made its way through my window.

"S-Starlow?" I sniffled.

"That's my name! I was looking for you EVERYWHERE! Princess Peach sent me. The others are ANGRY." She said.

"B-But how did you get to my world?" I asked.

"Well, we star sprites have acute senses." She said.

"Well, Fawful is kind of after my world as well as yours and I have to stop him." I said.

"You didn't want to stop him when he was only after OUR world." Tobi said, folding his arms.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I was sure that everything would be normal again." I sighed, patting my little friend on the head.

"You seem to be a bit on the selfish side." Starlow said. "May I suggest trying to put others before yourself?"

"I-I don't try to be selfish." I sniffled. "It just happens"

"Well, don't be. It's not healthy. Anyhow, we need to get you prepared for beating Fawful so why don't we head back to the Mushroom Kingdom?" she suggested.

"But Starlow!" I complained. "My planet will be destroyed by the time I'm ready to beat Fawful."

"Just trust me. I promise everything will be okay. Just come on. We have work to do." She said. "And you're going to need a lot of sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I yawned.

"So immature." She mumbled. "Come on, we don't have all day."

We hopped out of my window and started walking towards the way we came. I took one last look at my house. It was now on fire. How nice of Fawful to do that.

Anyhow, we went through the pipe, it made that little pipe-ey noise, and we were back in the Mushroom Kingdom. For hours, we walked. I envied Starlow's ability to fly although she claims that it's just as tiring as walking.

After about an hour, we were back at the hotel, and Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser were hanging out in the lobby.

When I walked in, all four of them glared at me.

"Um…hi." I said with a fake smile. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"I am SO disappointed in you!" Peach fumed.

"Sorry, sorry." I said. I grabbed Tobi and held him in the air like Simba from The Lion King. "BUT I MADE A NEW FRIEND!"

"Hi, Princess!" he grinned. Peach waved halfheartedly and looked back at me.

"You're not a very reliable person, you selfish little brat." Bowser said, folding his arms.

"Hey, I said sorry. Now, I need you guys to help me. You see, Fawful is kind of after my world now…" I said.

"So NOW you come to us for help." Luigi said. "We ask you for a simple favor and you don't even lift a finger."

"Um…saving the world isn't really a 'simple favor'" I said, doing little air quotations.

"True," Peach said. "In that case, let's not help you stop Fawful from destroying your world. That way, we'll all die. The end."

"This would have NEVER happened if you guys would have let Cackletta take Peach's voice and left Fawful the heck alone!" I shouted (Reference to Superstar Saga).

"How would you like YOUR voice taken away?" Peach asked.

"Okay, you do have a point, but-"

"Stop trying to blame other people." Starlow interfered. "It doesn't benefit anyone."

"But still…"

"Look, you wouldn't help us. You were GOING TO, but then you became more of a coward than Luigi. If you don't want to help us, why should we help you?" Mario asked. Luigi was pretty offended at Mario's statement.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But Fawful is in a place where my powers are useless. How are we going to beat him?"

"Oh, I have a plan." Bowser smirked.

(Because his plans always work out.)

**TO BE CONTINUED! I already know the plan. But you don't. HA. At least I think I do…nope, I just forgot.**

** Please Revie-**

** Oh wait, I can't ask for reviews anymore -_-**


	9. Meh

"Okay, Bowser, what's your plan?" I sighed, facepalming.

Bowser huddled with everyone else. I would have enjoyed being part of the group huddle because even Tobi was there.

(If you've ever seen the SpongeBob episode where they have a pet show and Patrick has to wait behind the rope…yeah, that feeling.)

Everyone turned around.

"Okay," Bowser said. "I got it. You're just going to have to bring Fawful back here."

"How exactly am I going to do that?" I asked.

Bowser shrugged.

"I dunno." He said.

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" I whined, falling to the floor and crying. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Get off of the floor! It's filthy!" Peach said.

"NO!" I said. I fell asleep then and there. I was very sleep deprived.

When I woke up, Bowser was carrying me and we were walking towards the direction of the pipe that led to my planet.

"Does anyone have food?" I complained. "I'm hungry."

"You would have gotten free breakfast, lunch, and dinner if you had stayed at the hotel." Mario said.

"Yeah, but I didn't. So where's my food?" I complained.

"May I remind you that you let us starve for two days when-"

"YES, LUIGI. I KNOW. I REMEMBER!" I shouted in a frustrated demeanor. "But fine. I'll try to wait."

"That's going to fail." Bowser said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up before I eat your face!' I screamed. He threw me the floor and refused to carry me any longer.

"Hey, is this it?" Peach asked, pointing to a green pipe.

"It sure is!" Starlow said. We all crawled through.

Imagine all of the people who stared at us. Quite a few walked up and said something like "That is the best cosplay ever!"

Well, anyway, we had to find Fawful. Apparently he wasn't at my house because he had caught my house on fire.

So, if you were a little green evil thingamajig, where would you go?

Because I don't know.

Well, as I was thinking that, I had gotten myself separated from the group somehow. Yippee.

Anyhow, I still continued looking. I was now in the middle of nowhere. It was so tiring because I was lost for hours.

That's when I fell through a mysterious hole in the ground. I ended up in some underground cave. I must have fallen about ten feet.

"How convenient." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Fawful.

What a coincidence.

"YOU!" I said, standing up. "So this is your secret hideout?"

"Yes. Fawful is loving it." He said. "Now, Fawful must get back to destroying your planet. He has a large rocket to launch."

No way would I let that happen. So I had to think.

"Okay, Fawful." I said. "You win. I will help you conquer your world. Just leave my planet alone."

"Fawful is not convinced." He said.

DARN IT!

"Hey, you seem to be winning. I would love to help you!" I lied. "You were always my favorite villain anyway!"

"Hmm…okay. Fawful says yes to you." Fawful said. "He will leave your planet alone."

"Great!" I said. "Now, to help you conquer the-"

He shot some laser at me and it knocked me out. That jerk.

When I woke up, I could hardly move. Was I sick or something?

Maybe I was going through sleep paralysis or something. I had a horrible migraine and a stomach ache. I was in a dark room. I could only see a window and the floor I was sleeping on. I shakily got up and looked out the window.

I was in the Mushroom Kingdom.

I sat back down on the floor and found a huge machine next to me. I wondered what it was for.

I realized that my arm had a small mark on it, as if I had gotten a shot. Where the heck was Fawful and what did he do to me?

I managed to get up and walk over to the door. I tried to turn the handle and of course, it was locked.

I looked at the window. I had to escape that way again.

I walked over and tried to open it. I was way too weak to do that. It was almost impossible for me to escape.

I tried to open the window for many more minutes. Finally, I had pried it open, jumped out and landed on my butt. It hurt horribly and I didn't want to get back up but I did. I was coming from Peach's castle and heading to the hotel we were staying at. It's pretty far away.

To make matters worse, it began to snow again. It was light, but it felt colder than usual.

After hours of walking, I never wanted to walk again. I collapsed right in front of the hotel.

And I woke up being splashed with water.

"Stop that!" I said, sitting up. I was back inside of the hotel with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Tobi, and Starlow.

"We thought you'd never wake up!" Peach said. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" I said. "I fell down this hole…and then…Fawful…and then…-"

"Are you hurt?" Starlow asked.

"Hmm…" I said. "Let's see, I'm extremely weak, I have a headache, I fell on my butt…yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, well, we ordered room service." Starlow said, handing me a slice of pizza. I took a bite.

"Unghhhh." I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't like it?"

"You'd be crazy not to like it." Mario said. "It's pizza."

I held my stomach.

"It…tastes fine…" I said. I put my face into my hands.

"A-are you okay?" Tobi asked.

"Perfect." I said when I started coughing up blood.

"You don't…look too good." Luigi said.

"I said I'm fine!" I moaned. I walked to the bathroom to wash my hands and wipe some sweat off of my face. I came back out and hopped into one of the beds.

"Good idea. Maybe you'll feel better after some sleep." Starlow said.

"I've been sleeping all day." I muffled into the pillow.

Peach felt my head for a fever and pulled her hand back as if my temperature had burned her.

"You might want to go back to sleep." She said. "You'll probably feel better in the morning."

I decided to listen to Peach.

I regret that decision.

When I woke up, my migraine was 10 times worse. I had a thermometer in my mouth that either said 104 or 105. Everything looked blurry so I couldn't tell. Only Peach and Starlow were in the room, and they were watching TV.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Whatever conditioner I used made my hair soft and shiny like Peach's.

Anyhow, after my shower…I felt exactly the same.

"W-what time is it?" I asked, sitting back on the bed.

"It's 12AM." Peach said. "Do you need anything?"

"No." I said. "But can you turn the AC off? It's snowing outside."

"The air conditioner isn't on." Starlow said. "You probably just have the chills. You'll be fine."

I took one of my pills. My throat was swollen so it was a little hard to swallow.

"So…what's plan B?" I asked.

"Well we need you to get better so you can get ready to beat Fawful." Peach said.

"Get better? I'm completely fine!" I said.

"Tsk, tsk." Starlow said. "You can't fight Fawful with a fever."

"Hey, 8 degrees above normal isn't a lot, okay." I said. "I don't want Fawful destroying my planet."

"Right." Peach said. "But how are you sick if you've been taking those pills?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno." I said.

"Do you think Fawful may be responsible?" Starlow suggested.

"Not that I know of." I sighed.

"Well, we're going to need some help." Peach said, picking up the phone.

"DON'T YOU DARE ORDER ANY MORE PIZZA!" I shreiked.

"I'm not." Peach assured me. "I'm calling the doctor."

"NO!" I whined. "HE'S GONNA YELL AT ME!"

"Why?" Peach asked.

"Because he's angry at me." I said, looking down.

"Well too bad." Peach said.

"Isn't Mario a liscensed doctor?" Starlow asked.

"Trust me, doctor Mario will just worsen the problem." Peach said, dialing numbers on the phone.

"Well?" I asked.

She talked on the phone for a minute.

"He'll be here in a little bit." Peach said. "For now, just try to relax."

"Meh." I said. "I'll try."

About thirty minutes later, the doctor came in, blah, blah whatever.

"So," he said. "Now that Fawful's taking over your world, you want to go after him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Please just tell me what's wrong with me so we don't all die." I said.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "When was the last time you used your powers?"

"Um…a few days ago maybe." I said.

"Okay, and can you control any of them?" he asked.

"Well, if I get really angry, I catch on fire." I said.

"Alrighty." He said. He stuck a needle into my arm.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?" I screamed. I mean, he could have told me that he was going to give me a shot.

"You didn't catch on fire." He said.

"HOW RUDE!" I exclaimed as I began to feel a little dizzy. "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO STICK A NEEDLE IN YOUR ARM?"

"So, anyway, has Fawful captured you recently by any chance?" he asked.

"Meh, I don't know, like A FEW HOURS AGO." I huffed. "And ever since I woke up, I've been feeling horrible."

"Oh no." the doctor said. "This isn't good."

"What?" I asked.

He whispered something into Peach's ear.

"N-No…" Peach said. "Fawful couldn't have done that."

"I believe so. You guys need to find out what happened…or else Victoria might die." He said.

"I've always wanted to know what dying felt like." I said. "But since I probably wouldn't make it to 'a better place', I think we should see if Fawful did…whatever…"

(A/N: I love how the doctor is so good at figuring things out.)

"Well, good luck. I can't really help you guys though." The doctor said. He walked out the door and left us in silence.

"Peach," I said. "What exactly did Fawful do?"

"Well, he may or may not have taken your powers from you…" she said with a fake grin.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "NOW HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!"

"Well, since your powers are part of your DNA, you'll pretty much die without them. It's hard to explain. But if Fawful has them…we're all gone for good. Unless we can get them back from him." Peach sighed.

"Not to worry, Princess." I said, raising my hand into the air. "I DON'T have a plan."

Now we were doomed. Like, really.

**I don't even know how they're going to get out of this one. Too late, I already typed it.**

**P-p-p-please revie-**

**_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**


	10. The copycat

"This is a horrible scenario!" Starlow exclaimed. "Once Fawful learns how to master your powers, we're dead for sure!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I said groggily, wishing that I had been stuck with Stuffwell instead of Starlow. (Stuffwell is the suitcase from Partners in Time; he's much better than Starlow)

"Well, we have to think! Our whole world is in danger!" Peach exclaimed.

"Hey, my world is too!" I said. "But we're just going to have to figure something out, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Peach said. "Why don't we just go down to Fawful and try to get them back?"

"That is the WORST idea I have ever heard! This is EXACTLY why you're never put in charge, princess." I said.

"Well, what else can we do?" Peach asked.

"She's got a point." Starlow sighed.

"Well, as long as we have the Mario Brothers, we should be fine, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, they haven't failed us yet." Peach said.

"Right!" Starlow shouted happily. "After we get your powers back, you can kick Fawful's sorry butt!"

"Yes," I said. "But we can't just waltz in and ask politely for them back."

"That's true." Peach said. "Let's just go. We'll figure it out. After all, you're good at improvising right, Victoria?"

"Um…I don't know. I've never been thrown into this kind of situation." I said, putting on my boots. "But I suggest we hurry. I'm starting to feel a little worse."

We got the others and left the hotel. It was pretty sad that the closest hotel to Peach's castle was about 7 miles away.

We were about four miles away from the castle when my legs began to ache. Not the kind of ache you get after being at Disneyland, but a worse, more excruciatingly painful ache.

"Bowser, carry me." I whined.

"No, no." he said. "I'm not carrying you anymore. You're just going to have to be a big girl and walk all by yourself."

"I can't." I said. "My legs hurt. I'm seriously going to collapse any minute!"

"It's all in your head." Starlow said. "Just don't think about it."

"Imagine having ten thousand needles in your legs and being told not to think about it." I said. "How would you feel?"

"I…don't…I don't have legs…" she said.

"Whatever." I sighed. I hopped on Luigi's back and made him carry me the rest of the way. We really had to be careful because if one of Fawful's minions saw us, they would probably take us to Fawful.

When we arrived at the castle, I shakily got off of Luigi and we sneaked inside.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We go in and KO those traitorous minions while the Marios get your powers from Fawful." Bowser said.

"Should we split up into groups?" I asked.

"Fine." Bowser said. "Mario and Luigi will go find Fawful, Chippy and I will take care of the minions, and you and your little toad friend will keep the princess company."

"Why don't I get a cool job?" I whined.

"Because if you die, we're doomed." Peach said. Everyone split up as planned and Peach, Tobi, and I sat down on a couch that just happened to be conveniently in the room that we were in.

"Now what?" I asked. Tobi and Peach shrugged.

"Let's play I spy!" Tobi suggested.

"No." I said. "Just…just no."

"Okay." Peach said. "We can braid each other's hair!"

"Okay, first of all, Tobi doesn't really have hair, and second, I'm not all girly and I hate having my hair braided." I said.

"Why don't we just-"

At that second, Luigi ran into the room and hid behind the couch.

"What's going on, Luigi?" I asked. "I thought you guys were going to find Fawful."

"W-w-w-we d-did…" he shook. "But…"

"But what?" Tobi asked. "What happened?"

Just then, a girl walked into the room. She had pale skin, black hair, red eyes, dark clothes, and boots. Her outfit looked like a dark version of mine…come to think of it, she looked JUST LIKE ME.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON?" I asked, hiding behind the couch with Luigi.

"A-Apparently, Fawful made a replica of you but…an evil, more powerful version." Luigi said.

"So that's where my powers went!" I said, wondering why Fawful took the time to make another me instead of using the powers for himself.

**"PREPARE TO DIE, INFERIOR TRESPASSERS. I AM 'VICTORIA X' AND I WILL CRUSH YOUR PUNY SOULS AND POUND YOUR FACES TO A PULP. SURRENDER THE GIRL AND YOU WON'T DIE!" **She exclaimed.

"Am I really that ugly?" I asked, pointing at Victoria X.

"SILENCE!" Victoria X said. "Make one move, and you will be terminated!"

"Listen," I said. "You made a nice entrance and all but…I need my powers back. I don't want to die."

"You are too late." She said. "Had you listened to Lord Fawful before, I wouldn't exist, and you would have no worries."

"Wait…" I said. "Where are Mario, Starlow, and Bowser?"

"They have been terminated." She said. I heard Luigi start to cry.

"You monster!" Tobi said, standing up. Victoria X rolled her eyes and shot fire at him through her hands. Tobi passed out, and I clenched my hands into fists as minions took him away.

Peach hopped behind the couch with Luigi and me. Peach was shaking with fear and Luigi began to cry hysterically.

"Luigi! Peach! Please! You have to get rid of her!" I coughed. "I would help you guys but I'm way too weak!"

"She's way too strong! We're too late!" Luigi sobbed.

"HEY!" I said. "Luigi, remember when your big brother was held captive in a haunted mansion? Who came to his rescue?"

"I…did?" Luigi said.

"Exactly! And Peach, when you were on Vibe Island, who rescued Mario, Luigi, and too many toads to count?" I asked.

"I DID!" Peach said proudly.

"Right!" I said. "Now, you guys can take on a thirteen-year-old girl, right?"

"I guess." Luigi said, wiping his eyes. He and Peach stood up and went to fight Victoria X. I stayed behind the couch for safety, hoping that this wouldn't be too difficult. The sad thing is, I knew that Peach and Luigi would make a horrible team.

About fifteen minutes later, Peach was KO'd, and Luigi was fighting alone. I wanted to help pretty badly, but my fever would probably worsen if I did. So I did the next best thing.

"GO LUIGI! YOU CAN DO IT! KICK HER BUTT!" I cheered. Luigi had a bloody nose, but I was sure that someone who was about 5'9" could definitely crush a girl who was only 5'1". Come to think of it, she looked like she was a few inches taller than me.

About 45 more minutes passed, and Luigi looked like he was losing. Right when she was about to KO Luigi, I grabbed a nearby vase, snuck up behind her, and knocked her out. I was pretty sure she was dead, but I was really surprised at how hard I slammed that vase into her head.

"Thanks." Luigi said.

"N-no problem." I said, collapsing to the ground with exhaustion. "I'm just going to…lay here for awhile."

"Get up!" Luigi said, pulling my arm so I could stand. "We have to find the others!"

"W-what about Peach and Tobi?" I asked. "We can't just leave them here like this."

"Well try to wake them up." Luigi said. I walked into a bathroom, filled up a container of water, and used it to wake up Peach and Tobi.

"W-what happened?" Peach asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"Sort of." I said. "But come on, we have to find Mario, Bowser, and Starlow!"

"Alright." Tobi said. "But what if Fawful finds us?"

"I don't know but should we take Victoria X with us? I'm going to need my powers back." I said.

"Yeah, but you're going to carry her." Luigi said.

"No!" I said. "I can barely hold my own weight right now!"

"Well, I had to carry you for a few miles and I'm not going to carry her." Luigi complained. I rolled my eyes and started dragging Victoria X. We went through multiple rooms, looking to see where Fawful had gone.

"I'm tired." I whined.

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" Peach said. "You might not wake up."

"Fine." I said. "But we need to hurry up. I can't walk much further."

"Look," Luigi said. "Before we find Fawful, you need your powers back."

"How do I take them from Victoria X?" I asked.

"Why don't you just look around and see if you find something?" Peach suggested. "And if anything happens, scream for help."

"That doesn't sound promising but…okay." I said, dropping the dead, or seemingly dead body of my evil copy. I walked through more rooms than I could count. And then finally…

I found my friends.

**Hooray! Well, folks, looks like I'm outta time. So until next time…**

**Whatever. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Meh, I don't feel too well DX**


	11. The biggest jerk in the world

**I'm backing up, backing up, and I'm like "oh my god! Oh my god!"**

**…ahem…I'm listening to the backing up song XD **

**Can this story get at least one fave? -_-**

Yes, anyhow, I had found my friends. Mario, Bowser, and Starlow. They were in little cells and all I had to do was free them. But my worries were definitely not over yet Because Fawful JUST SO HAPPENED to be in that same room and he gave me a devious grin.

"Fawful is surprised that you have made it this far." He said. "But do you think that you, a little girl, can defeat Lord Fawful once and for all?"

"…yes…YES I CAN!" I fumed. "I've played enough Mario games to know your repetitive tactics! You're the easiest villain to beat in the history of video game villains!"

Fawful laughed.

"Well," he said. "Where is Fawful's new servant, anyway?"

"You mean Victoria X?" I asked. "We took her down, and you're next!"

"Really?" he asked. "With only one Mustached fink rat?"

"Yeah!" I said. That's when Victoria X walked in, holding Peach and Luigi by the collars of their shirts. She had obviously woken up and then KO'd both of them.

This was horrible. I was all alone. Defenseless and unarmed. Only one question remained in my mind: Where was Tobi?

"Lord Fawful," Victoria X said, throwing Peach and Luigi behind bars. "Should I dispose of her?"

"Yes, go ahead." He said. "Fawful will be downstairs so he can carry out his plan even further."

"Understood." She said, pulling me off the ground by the collar of my shirt.

"P-please don't kill me." I pleaded. "I-I don't wanna die."

"I have a strong desire to kill you." She said. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"B-b-because…" I sobbed. "I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone."

She slapped me across the face.

"That's not good enough!" She said, and believe me, she hits like a little Chuck Norris.

"Ah-Ow…" I said, rubbing my face. "THAT HURT! YOU SON OF A FISH!"

She was just about to punch me so I closed my eyes. And then I heard an ear piercing bang. I fell on my butt and opened my eyes to see Victoria X passed out with a trail of blood coming from her head. And behind her was Tobi with a frying pan.

"Victoria!" he said, slapping my face. "You could have died!"

"Tobi!" I said, hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

(A/N: Hero of the day-ay, saved my life, saved my life!)

"No problem." He said. "But we have to free every one else."

I looked at the cages. I knew how to pick a lock.

I took a pin out of my hair and picked each lock until it opened.

Everyone hugged me as if I hadn't seen them in years.

"Let's go teach that jerk a lesson!" Bowser said.

We all rushed downstairs. That's when I realized that my head didn't really hurt anymore.

Anyhow, we found Fawful who was menacingly writing out his plan on a drawing board. He turned around and looked at us in bewilderment.

"How are you alive? You were supposed to perish like the fool you are!" he said childishly. "This is not fair! Fawful gets the last laugh! NOT YOU!"

"Y-Y-YOU FILTHY LITTLE-"

"YOU'RE ON FIRE!" everyone exclaimed.

Indeed, I was.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**So I'm backin' up, backin up, cause my daddy taught me good. Backin' up, backing the hell outta there, and I'm like oh my god, oh my god. And I said maybe I should faint but I don't, and then I backed farther and farther away and I'm like don't look, don't look, and he goes right to em and says "GET DOWN NOW!" and I just dropped to my knee, see my lil knee…**

**Sorry, it's STUCK IN MY HEAD.**

**So her powers are back. I guess so.**

**Mi amigos, Tobi's a hero.**

**Okay, I'll stop. Promise.**


	12. ZOMG

Well, I couldn't believe it. My powers were BACK.

"Y-you killed my precious replica that was of you! For that, you will pay!" Fawful exclaimed.

"So wait," I said. "I have my powers back because Victoria X is dead?"

"Correct." Fawful said, pointing some sort of gun at everyone. "Now you are not to be moving."

Everyone froze- except for me.

"I'm not afraid of your water gun!" I said. "I took on your little copy of me, and I can take you down too."

"Actually," Tobi added. "You almost died over there. You didn't help kill her at all."

"Shut up." I said, bonking him on the head.

"You are to be in the act of silence!" Fawful exclaimed. "I WILL kill you. And this will be the sweet mustard to the-"

"Don't mention food!" I said. "I'm getting hungry."

And with that, Fawful shot his ray-gun or whatever. It was so powerful that it struck everyone. Well, except for me because I was somehow immune to pain at that point…

I turned around and my whole party had been knocked out. Even Bowser.

"H-HEY!" I said. "NO FAIR!"

"Fawful plays by no rules." He smirked.

"I-I…no! I can't do this alone!" I said, facepalming. "Ugh…but if that's how you want to do this, so be it."

I faced my palm outward and shot a lightning bolt at him, an impromptu decision.

Well, surprisingly, he took some damage.

"T-this isn't fairness…" Fawful said. **"I have fury!"** (A/N: Why is it so hard for me to compose Fawful's dialogue? -_-)

"I thought you played by NO RULES. Anything goes." I said, telekinetically picking him up from the ground. I used some sort of force (You know, kind of like Darth Vader) to strangle him in midair. It felt so good to choke that jerk. "Isn't that what you said?"

"U-unleash me, b-before I-"

"Now, now…" I said. "Do you believe someone as recalcitrant as I would obey such a sophomoric, feeble little villain?"

"But it is you…" Fawful choked. "Who can not rationally deal with the enemies of yourself…"

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "You're right. But again, anything goes."

I discontinued choking him and dropped him. He gave me an ominous growl.

"You…" he said. "I will obliterate your soul and be eating away at your happiness. You will never see glad again."

"Is that so?" I asked. I began to feel a little cocky, not realizing that once I got back home, as far as my powers, I would regress. "Well, fighting you _is_ beginning to become sententious. I guess demolishing my soul and all that I am would seem quite interesting."

"Are you challenging Lord Fawful?" he sneered.

I gave him a lackadaisical look.

"Maybe." I said in monotone. "But if you back down now, I'll spare your life."

"Alright." Fawful said "BUT…"

"BUT WHAT?" I questioned.

"But if I am quitting, I get your planet." He said.

"No, Fawful." I said in a frustrated voice. "That's part of giving up. My planet is where I live. You can't take it away."

"I laugh at your naïveté." Fawful chuckled. "You know so little. For all of existence, planets have been stolen like pizza pies of victory."

I growled.

"You deranged, little nut-job…" I said. "Why don't we just shake hands and never agree to cross paths again?"

"Because…" Fawful said. "Once I have my kingdom conquering, all respect will belong to me. Life will be easy, the end for Fawful."

"No." I said. "Fine. I'll kill you right here and right now."

Just as I was about to finally rid the universe of Fawful, he called for his minions.

That's the last thing I remembered before waking up in a dark, eerie room.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry it took so long. You know, school and stuff. I'm supposed to be typing about four essays right now DX anyhow, sorry if it took a long time, I'm still working on my stories. All of the recent ones. This one, The Clone, Innocent and Devious Remake (Although I got bored of this one so it might take awhile), and…uh…anything else? Refresh my memory. And you can also send me ideas for my current stories (Please send me ideas for The Clone! I'm having writers' block!) or ideas for new ones.**

** Well ciao for now! (God, I was going to end the story here or in the next chapter. It doesn't look like that's going to happen…-_- sorry, guys.)**


	13. INSANITY

**My bffs: Dictionary and Thesaurus**

"Where…where am I?" I asked aloud, tears filling my eyes. I tentatively got up from the cold ground, hoping I wasn't alone. It was dark, I felt an icicle on my nose, and I was scared.

I stood in stillness and awaited a reply. The room was small and it almost felt like…like it was swaying back and forth. Maybe I was just dizzy.

"V-Victoria is that you?" I heard a feeble voice ask.

"Y-Yeah!" I shivered, feeling around for whoever I was speaking to. I tripped and fell on something spiky.

"OUCH!" I heard Bowser say.

"D-did I kill Fawful?" I asked. It was the most important question in my mind next to where we were.

"I don't know. Why's the sky blue?" I heard someone moan in an irritated voice.

"Shut up, Luigi!" I heard another voice growl.

"It's because light bends when you-"

"Guys, I'm scared!" I heard a third voice say.

"Where are we?" someone else moaned.

I finally saw a small floating light and grabbed it.

"Hey!" it yelped.

"Sorry, Starlow." I said, patting her on the head. I didn't let her go; I used her as a light source so I could look around.

"Put me down!" she whined. I let her free and the star over her head made a little jingly noise.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" I heard Luigi sob.

"I'm starving" I said- and I literally was. I was emaciated and desperate for food. I'm pretty sure we all were.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait!" Peach said.

"Is everybody here?" Tobi asked.

"It sounds like it." Starlow said.

Then, we began to feel water rise on the floor.

You heard me. WATER.

"What in the world?" Peach asked.

"Where's this water coming from?" Starlow questioned.

"Well don't ask me." I said as the water rose above my knees.

"bluuuughhhhhhhhhhhh" Tobi said as his face went underwater. I knew I was next but I still lifted him onto my shoulders.

"HELP!" Peach squealed, trying to keep her dress from getting wet.

Once the water was up to my nose, I climbed on Bowser's back but hit my head on the ceiling. Why was the ceiling so low, anyway?

But something caught my attention when I hit my head. I heard a small jingle such as the kind you would hear from a set of keys. I felt around out of curiosity and discovered that there was a latch up there. I opened it, stuck my head out, and gasped for air. But when I looked beyond me, I noticed something…

We were in the middle of the ocean.

In a large floating box…

Everyone shoved me so they could get air. I was the first to fall into the freezing water. Then, everyone followed as the box sank.

"BLUGHLUGHHHH!" I cried, trying to stay above the water. I couldn't swim for my life, which made everyone snicker at me.

After a few seconds, Bowser lifted me out of the water by my arm. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Tobi laughed. "YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE!"

I ignored his comment and began to shiver uncontrollably.

"We're in the ocean…water…I hate water…" I said quietly to myself, beginning to hyperventilate.

"But you're 'her' so you could get us out of this!" Peach said.

"I…I DON'T KNOW HOW!" I exclaimed. "Now I'll never get home! We don't even know where we are!"

"STOP MAKING ME NERVOUS!" Luigi cried.

"I'M SORRY!" I squealed.

"Is that an island over there?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Bowser said. "But if it's Vibe Island, we're turning around."

Soon, we approached the small island, and I was shaking and breathing heavily.

It was an empty island. It was pretty small. So small, in fact, that you could see where it ended. It was, or appeared to be deserted.

"This is unfortunate." Starlow said. "Good thing Star Sprites don't need to eat much."

Everyone glared at her.

"SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTH, CHIPPY!" Bowser growled. (Lol)

"Wait…" Peach said. "This is Victoria's fault. Don't get mad at Starlow."

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT WHAT?" I asked. "My fault? How is this my fault?"

"How is it not?" Mario asked. "Had you been more careful and just killed Fawful, we wouldn't be here!"

"At least I tried!" I said. "All you guys did was get captured while I was fighting Fawful. I could have died!"

"Yes, but you're supposed to solve our problems! And now we're going to die on this island!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Good God!" I said. "You guys need to be self-reliant sometimes!"

"True, and since we'll probably die once the tide is high again, we won't need you, Victoria!" Bowser said.

"W-wait" I stuttered. "What are you…what are you trying to imply?"

"It's simple." Luigi said. "We need to get food _somehow_, right?"

"Are you saying you want to…" as the thought crossed my mind, I wanted to throw up.

"Well, what can we do?" Bowser asked.

"AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU GUYS!" I screamed. "AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE LEFT?"

"HEY!" Starlow said, hopping in front of me and halting everyone. "How could all of you be such savages? This is disappointing! If you want even the slimmest chance of getting home alive, you're going to need her!"

Everyone kind of stared at us before pushing Starlow out of the way and grabbing me. Starlow made a little jingly noise that let everybody know she was irritated.

"YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR!" I cried. "LET ME GO!"

"Well, I guess it just has to be this way." Mario said.

"Hey, everybody, hold your horses!" I heard a new voice say. Everyone released me and I fell on my butt. I looked over and saw an old dude. I frantically got up and hid behind him, crying like a maniac.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE NUT-JOBS!" I screamed, shaking the slender man by the shoulders.

"I'm aware of that." He said, turning to everyone else and folding his arms. "Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Everyone looked at the floor.

"They've gone nuts!" Starlow told the man. "What should we do?"

"LET'S EAT ALL THREE OF 'EM!" Bowser cheered, throwing his arms into the air.

I made some kind of force-field and we continued talking.

"Dude, how do we get off of this island?" I asked. "We've been here for FIVE MINUTES and they've already lost their sanity!"

"Well, I can help you get off of this island, but first why don't I get you guys some food." He suggested. I let him out of the force-field, hoping he wouldn't get mauled out there. He came back with like…a gourmet meal.

"Where did you get the stuff to make that?" I asked.

"Um…well, considering that this is my private island, I have to have food, right?" he asked. Everyone else grabbed the food he was holding and rapidly began eating.

"W-WAIT!" I said. "Can't I have-"

"NOPE!" someone said. Starlow rolled her eyes.

After everyone ate and didn't want to kill me anymore, they looked at me.

"Oh…" Peach said, wiping her mouth. "D-did you want some?"

I growled ominously.

"YOU GUYS JUST ATE A FEW DAYS AGO!" I whined. "I've barely eaten since everything happened!"

"Oh…uh…sorry." Tobi said.

"You'll survive." Bowser said, patting me on the head. "It's no big deal."

I slapped him so hard that his whole face turned red.

"You guys tried to EAT me." I growled. "Does that sound right to you? Is that NO BIG DEAL?"

"You know I have more food in the back…" the random dude said.

That night, I ate more than I ever had in my life. Seriously.

**Hmm…five pages. I wish my essays had this much effort.**

**I accidentally sat on this laptop this morning. Thank God it didn't break DX**

**Like, you know when you hop onto your bed…yeah…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THERE! I SAID IT! MUAHAHA!**


	14. Somebody snaps

**Today, I thought I was a ninja and tried to flip over the couch…**

**EPIC FACEPLANT.**

The next morning, I woke up with a stomach ache. My belly was bulgy and I didn't feel so well. I got up from the comfy little bed I was given and walked outside. Much to my disbelief, there was a helicopter outside. Everyone (except for the old dude) was inside.

"If you guys want to get where you're goin'," the old man said. "I suggest you take the helicopter."

"Thanks." I said. "So, when are you taking us?"

"You guys seem pretty smart. I don't have the time to take you guys." He said.

"But won't you be stuck here without a helicopter to get anywhere else?" I wondered.

"No, I have three more." He said. "Now, you kids run along. You don't want that Fawful taking over the world, now do ya? Now you may want to stop for some fuel. There's not much left."

I thanked him and hopped aboard the helicopter. I kept my distance from everyone else- I was still afraid to go near them.

"So…which way is the castle?" Tobi questioned. Everyone just shrugged. We all agreed that Mario would pilot the helicopter, and we would just have to figure out where we were.

We were in the air for about an hour before someone said something.

"HEY!" Luigi said. "We're right over Sarasaland! Maybe Daisy can help us!"

"Fine." Mario said, landing the helicopter atop Daisy's castle. We went down the stairs and entered the throne room where Daisy was chewing gum and brushing her hair. She stood up once she saw us.

"Hey everybody!" she said, waving.

"Hey." Everyone said meekly.

She then glanced over at me.

"Why is SHE here?" she asked worriedly, her smile fading away. "Y-you aren't planning to ambush me are you?"

"No, no." I assured her. "But do you happen to have any fuel for our helicopter?"

"Who do I look like?" she asked. "Yeah, I have fuel. What of it?"

"Well, may we have some? Just enough to get us back home?" I asked, realizing that I had just referred to the Mushroom Kingdom as my home.

"Hmm…" she said. "I suppose I SHOULD let you guys have some of my fuel. I mean, what would a princess need a bunch of fuel for anyway? But…"

"But what?" Tobi asked.

"Well, after I give you guys that fuel, you'll take it, leave, and never speak to me until the next Mario Party. This is the only time you guys have been to my castle, and it's only because you need fuel so you can save your precious Mushroom Kingdom."

"No, no." I said. "Fawful's going after the whole world. And mine too."

"Hmm…" Daisy said. "Tell me when I care."

"Daisy, please!" Luigi begged. "We don't have time for this! If we can't go back, everyone we know and love will perish!"

She sighed.

"You know…" she said. "Maybe for once, Luigi, you should start viewing from other peoples' perspectives. Then maybe you'd understand what it's like to be me."

I was going to punch that little mofo, but my self-control stopped me.

"Daisy, look." I said. "You have to understand. I actually always thought you were a really good character."

She turned around and faced the wall.

"You're all the same." She said. "I've spent most of my life alone. No friends, no family."

"I'm your friend!" Peach protested.

"Right, Peachy." She said. "That's why you stopped talking to me? That's why you have the life I've always wanted?"

"I-I'm sorry, dear." She said. "Maybe if you were more like me, you'd have more friends…I-I'm sorry…that came out wrong. What I meant was-"

"Shut up!" Daisy snapped. "I know what you meant! You have the most perfect life, don't you? You're smart, pretty, strong, and sassy. You get the guys and everyone loves you, but what about the lonely little brunette? No one even gives her a second thought. Some people in my own kingdom don't even recognize me, but whenever they see Peach or Mario, it's always a huge deal."

"Daisy I-"

"Save it, blondie. You're wasting your breath." She said.

"We just asked for some fuel." I said. "You don't have to be so selfish."

"Selfish." She snorted. "I'll tell you what's selfish. Being a publicity hog is selfish. Leaving me out of your lives is selfish."

"Daisy!" Mario said. "W-we'll do anything! You can come with us!"

"Really?" Daisy said, putting her finger to her chin and looking up. "I guess I could consider…"

"But Mario!" I said. "There's no room in the helicopter!"

"WELL WE'RE GOING TO FREAKIN' MAKE ROOM!" Mario exclaimed. "IF FAWFUL GETS ANY FURTHER IN HIS CONQUEST, WE'RE DOOMED! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"But Mario!" I said. "What about-"

He picked me up by the collar of my shirt, raising his fist as if he was about to punch me.

"LISTEN, KID, I'M DONE TOLERATING YOUR OPINIONS. I'M DONE WITH YOUR ATTITUDE AND YOUR BACKTALKING. IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, SO SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTH! IF DAISY WANTS TO COME WITH US, WE'RE TAKING HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

"It's…it's not a big deal…" I said once he put me down. "A-are you crying, Mario?"

"I-it's just that…I don't want to lose anyone. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE ALMOST LOST THE PRINCESS? OR MY ONLY BROTHER?" he sobbed. I had actually never seen an adult cry.

"Gee, Mario…I'm really sorry…" I said.

"It's alright, kid." Mario said, wiping his eyes and patting me on the head. "Let's-a go, everyone!"

Daisy shrugged, help us put the fuel into our helicopter, and we were on our way back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Except…it wasn't really the Mushroom Kingdom anymore…

**To be continued…**

**I believe the next chapter might be the last. I'm planning on a maximum of 2 more chapters. Well, how was this chapter? Any tips for improving?**


	15. THE END!

I couldn't even recognize the Mushroom Kingdom anymore. It was hideous. Disgusting.

We landed close to Peach's castle and went inside, and found Fawful, much to our convenience.

"N-no…" Fawful said. "My eyes tell dishonest lies! You died! All of you!"

"Haha." I said. "You would love to think that we died, huh?"

"Fawful would have enjoyed that." He said.

"Well, that's too bad." I said. Fawful calmly walked towards me.

"Look," he whispered. "Fawful has won. Now bow. Bow to Fawful and surrender, and for that, Fawful will spare your life."

"NO!" I protested. He pushed me so hard that I fell and landed on my butt. He then lifted my chin to ensure I was looking him in the eyes, stepping on my hand so that I wouldn't go anywhere.

"You just made the biggest big mistake of your life." He said. "Your life which will be ending soon."

"NEVER!" I resisted, getting up and using some sort of force to pick him up and throw him at the wall. His head began to bleed but still, he stood up.

"Will that be all?" he asked. "I expected you to be much stronger."

I repeatedly threw fireballs at him. He took some damage, but not much.

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I exclaimed. "I HATE YOU!"

"Fawful will haunt you for all of eternity…" he chuckled. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser then began to accompany me, attacking Fawful with fire, koopa shells, etc. it helped get his defenses down, but he was still very powerful.

Then, Peach, Daisy, Tobi, and even Starlow began to help. Finally, I created some huge ball of energy and threw it at Fawful, making him hit the wall again. He moaned and everyone backed away.

"Surrender before I kill you." I growled. He got up on his feet and gave me a dark grin.

"Fawful will never surrender. Fawful's hate for the one we call Victoria has grown so strong that you must be disposed of!" Fawful said deviously.

I was bewildered. Absolutely taken aback.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?" I yelled, and with that, I used some mixture of fire, electricity, and pure energy on him. It made a huge impact. I had never used so much power before. I began to feel lightheaded, but I shook it off. I looked at Fawful to see what he had to say.

I saw some sort of weird purple light come from him and vanish into the air. I walked towards him and sat on my knees by his seemingly lifeless body.

"Fawful is sorry." I heard him choke out.

"C-come again…" I said, tilting my head. "D-did you just say-"

"FAWFUL IS VERY SORRY!"

"B-but you…you've given up?" I asked. "You're finally done?"

"Yes…but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"Fawful is dying and…"

"WHAT?" I asked. "Spit it out!"

"AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" he exclaimed with his usual devious grin, grabbing me by the neck and cutting off my airways. I felt like something vital was being drained from me. I screamed and pried his hands off of me.

I coughed, stood up, and threw another huge fireball at him. I knew it had killed him, but using that much power was really affecting me negatively. So I decided to fall over and take a quick nap for a few days. The kind of nap I like to call a coma.

I finally woke up in the hospital. About two hundred people were in that room with me and I could hear many in the waiting room. As soon as I opened my eyes, I heard a simultaneous "HOORAY!"

I looked to my left and saw my family, and to the right were my friends Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Tobi, Starlow, and Daisy. My friends hugged me tighter than I had ever been hugged, and my family was talking about how glad they were to see me.

"W-what happened?" I asked drowsily. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." Tobi said. "But what matters now is that Fawful's gone for good!"

I looked over at my family. They were so happy to see me.

"Who knew that my little knucklehead sister would save so many people?" My big brother chuckled, messing up my hair. I hugged him and glanced over at my mom. I then looked at my friends, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." I sobbed, wiping my eyes.

"Hey, now…" my mom said with a grin. "No one said you had to leave."

"Y-you mean…I can stay?" I asked.

"Look at all of these people." she said. "They need you more than we do. You belong here."

"You're joking…" I said.

"No, I'm dead serious."

I hugged my family.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" I said, waving to them as they left the room. I knew I would visit them soon, but I was still teary-eyed.

I checked out of the hospital, hand in hand with my friends as I watched the locals repair the Mushroom Kingdom. I loved the Mushroom Kingdom with all my heart. Your life lasted almost an eternity, there was no more harm to be done, and no one really hated me…except those mean people who hate everything. But they're entitled to their own opinions. Anyways, I would tell you right now what I learned during my long journey, but I think I'll save that for another day.

So, In the end, I eventually lost my life. Luckily I still have 24 more.

But more importantly, Fawful was never seen again after that occasion. I'm pretty sure he's gone for good. So, I'm spending the rest of my life (lives XP) as a normal citizen in the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Not to mention helping Mario and Luigi save the princess every now and then)

**THE END.**

** YUP, THAT'S THE CORNY ENDING I CAME UP WITH. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO…**

** ANYHOW, I'M WRITING A LOT! I HAVE ANOTHER MARIO STORY I AM GOING TO PUBLISHHHHHH :D**

** Trolololololo…**


End file.
